24 Hours At Ikea But It's With The Squad
by Penguinzuma
Summary: i made this crap because i was bored and i thought: "well this squad needs a story" and here we are now. mainly for my friends on a game to see.
1. Chapter 1: To Ikea!

CHAPTER 1

The squad was asleep, then suddenly...

' ' GUYS I HAVE THE PERFECT IDEA ' ' Nevaria kicked the door down, waking most people up.

``What now-`` Tomnyan peaked out from the side of his bed.

' ' guess what we're going to ikea ' ' Nevaria replied.

``...what.`` Venoct looked at Nevaria for a few seconds.

``You woke me up just for this trip!?`` Snow replied with a yawn shortly after.

' ' dont blame me it was komaspires idea ' ' Nevaria replied to the couple.

"lies." Tea walked into the room.

' ' oh really now? ' '

``Okay, I just woke up, I have a headache already, can we please stop arguing.`` Tomnyan asked in a tone that just screamed "sick of life."

"Nya...Morning Guys!" Tempenyan got up and walked over to Nevaria.

"So,What Are We Doing Today,Nya?" Tempy asked the supposably drunk woman.

' ' we're doing a 24 hour challenge in ikea , good idea right ? ' ' Nevaria answered.

``No. It isn't.`` Snow glared at Nevaria.

' ' alright everyone get ready and get in the car we don't have all day here ' ' Nevaria told the squad, walking out.

The squad got ready and hopped into the car.

``Someone turn aircon on already-`` Tomnyan asked.

' ' fine ' ' Komaspire turned it on.

Tempy was playing with his bell, and dropped his scarf while doing so, as a few others were looking out the window, Ven and Snow were having a moment, Tea and Koma were driving, and the others were doing whatever.

"So Nevaria what's the plan" Tea asked.

' ' well all we need to do is hide behind boxes or something its simple enough ' ' She replied.

"Are We There Yet,Nya?" Tempy asked.

' ' no shut up before i throw you out the car ' ' Nevaria threatend Tempy.

"Hey! Meanie!" Tempy looked out the window to see Nate being *INSPIRITED BY BOOHOO*.

The squad looked at him for a second and then just drove off to the nearest Ikea.

' ' ok we're here ' ' Komaspire said, hopping out.

``Finallyg, Ig wasg aboutg tog jumpg outg theg windowg.`` Ronald said, on Tomnyan's shoulder.

``How were you bored it was a 5 minute drive.`` Tomnyan replied.

``Becauseg itg feltg likeg twog yearsg!`` Ronald replied, raising his voice at him.

``No need to be so hostile about it-`` Tomnyan sighed.

Nevaria was leading the way into the furnitre store. ' ' okay if we're sneaky enough we won't get seen hiding in some boxes ' '

The rest nodded, following the crazy woman.

' ' ok these boxes look nice and big enough to move and stay in ' ' Nevaria pointed out some boxes.

Koma and Tea moves the boxes out of the way, and let everyone in.

"Nya,Are People Gonna Find Us?" Tempy asked.

' ' i hope so they get you ' ' Nevaria replied.

"Meanie..." Tempy looked over to Sumi and Miyuki. Miyuki was showing Sumi a drawing of her killing a bunch of Noko's in a one woman war.

``Uh, what do we do if we get found?`` Venoct asked.

' ' we either get kicked out or just kill them ' ' Nevaria replied.

``...makes sense.`` Snow said, looking around the area.

' ' don't you guys agree that this place needs a remodel ? ' ' Komaspire suggested.

"True, it does seem a little boring around here, especially if we're just sleeping on metal." Tea replied.

``So how do we expand it?`` Tom asked.

``Inflationg!`` Ronald replied.

``RONALD NO-`` Tom shouted.

' ' keep it down or we'll be caught ' ' Nevaria warned him.

``...right.`` Tom looked to Nevaria, before glancing to Ronald.

``Don'tg lookg atg meg. Ig didn'tg dog anythingg.``

``...sure ya didn't.`` Tom shook his head.

``Shakeg yourg headg atg meg againg andg you'reg gettingg outg ofg thisg fortg.`` Ronald replied in a mad tone.

``Okay okay fine.`` Tomnyan stayed silent aftwards.

' ' guys shush someones outside ' ' Nevaria pointed out.

"Nya?" Tempy looked outside froma gap in the boxes.

' ' that doesn't mean speak tempy ' '

". . ." Tempy laid down, and attempted to sleep.

' ' good cat ' ' Nevaria patted Tempy, but instead slapped him.

"Nyaow!"

' ' SHUSH THEY'RE ONTO US ' ' Komaspire told Tempy in a loud-ish tone.

Everyone stayed silent as someone looked around the area in suspicion, thankfully, they left the isle.

' ' we were almost caught because of a certain cat ' ' Nevaria pointed to Tempy.

"Nya,Stop Being Such A Meanie,Nevaria!" Tempy glared at Nevaria... well, barely.

``Alright, you two get along or I'll resort to KNIVES!`` Miyuki said, somehow happy about it.

``Calm down, my child.`` Eterna told Miyuki.

``No.``

``Yes.``

``NO!``

``Yees.``

``I give up, the hag wins.`` Miyuki said.

``...rude.``

``Don't treat Eterna like that.`` Insomni said, defending Eterna.

Tempy was somehow sleeping through all this.

``Yes, listen to your grandmothers.`` Snow butted in

Hours later...

' ' okay it's nearly midnight and they're shutting in five minutes ' ' Komaspire pointed out on a pocket watch he conveniently had in his pocket.

"Oh cool" Tea replied.

An announcement was heard.

"The store will be closing in five minutes! All people will be kicked out if found when the place closes. Thank you." The announcement stated.

' ' nah we won't be kicked out ' ' Nevaria replied, drinking some wine she got out of nowhere.

' ' by the way since i'm bored , after they close want me to inspirit one of you ? ' '

``No, children are here. Like Katie and Bear! THINK OF TEMPY!`` Eterna said.

' ' wait the humans are here ' ' Komaspire looked at Eterna, then Katie and Bear.

``...uh, hi.`` They both said awkwardly.

' ' oh , right ' ' Nevaria got up.

The squad looked at her in confusion.

' ' alright whos gonna be in charge of making this an actual fort instead of a small cramped place that is barely organized ? ' ' Nevaria asked.

"Nya?" Tempy woke up. "Oh! Me!" Tempy said, hopping up.

' ' mh . . . ok fine the dumb cats in charge of getting things from the store whos in charge of decoration ' '

``Ooh! Me!`` Katie said. ``I'm good at decorating!``

' ' ok i can trust katie with this job ' ' Nevaria

Tempy moved some boxes and hopped out.

' ' don't get caught . . . or do you're not my cat ' ' Nevaria closed the gap behind Tempy with the box he moved.

' ' okay you all can organize things while katie decorates ok ? ' ' Komaspire suggested, as they all nodded.

Suddenly, an announcement was heard.

"The store is now closing, thanks for coming."

' ' so it begins ' '


	2. Chapter 2: It begins

CHAPTER 2

A bit later, Tempy came back with some supplies. Food, beds (cat beds, no suprise), drinks, and other things. "Nya...I Almost Got Caught!" Tempy said, putting the items on the floor.

' ' good , i think we all have it set up now ' ' Komaspire stated.

"Mhm" Tea replied.

' ' also we saw kyubi and enma making out upstairs so we kicked 'em out ' ' Nevaria said.

' ' i may have inspirited enma before they were kicked out so that'll be extra fun ' '

"What Does Your Inspirit Do,Nya?" Tempy asked,

' ' makes people hot and undress themselves , i personally like my inspirit don't you ? ' ' Nevaria said, probably doing a ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) face.

``hey, why are we here again, dani?`` USApyon asked, peeking out from the top floor.

``I'd rather leave because I'm now stuck with Mr. Average over here...`` Kirene said, sighing.

``Nyeah, I'd rather be downstairs! Can we go down if there's any room?`` JIbanyan pleaded.

' ' oh fine , i doubt anyone would want to be with nate not gonna lie ' ' Nevaria answered, letting them down.

``HEY LET ME DOWN TOO!`` Orgralus went down, although he barely fit.

' ' uh there's no more room sorry ' ' Komaspire said attempting to push him back up.

``oh, well just me and you now nate.`` Orgralus said to Nate, Nate was doing a forever alone face but then realised Eddie was there.

Meanwhile...

' ' alright who wants to explore the shop while it's closed !? ' ' Nevaria asked in a tone that just screamed crazy.

``Okayg!`` Ronald said, kicking the box door open, as everyone walked out.

``Huh, feels weird when it's only us...`` Venoct said.

``True that.`` Snow replied.

' ' also why didnt you let me drive to this place koma' ' Nevaria asked.

' ' because first: we'd get arrested since you're drunk most of the time and second: i doubt you have a licence in the first place ' ' Komaspire said.

' ' you don't have one either koma ' ' Nevaria stated.

' ' mh . . . true , but i can still drive ' ' Komaspire said, mostly having a point.

"Nya,This Way!" Tempy said running off.

``Oh fine...`` Venoct said.

The squad followed Tempy, who went into an area with some trolleys.

"Nya,Can We All Ride In The Trolleys!?" Tempenyan suggested.

' ' fine i'll push you ' ' Nevaria said, picking Tempy up and putting him in a trolley.

Nevaria pushed Tempy around Ikea quietly, bumping into loads of things.

' ' I TOLD YOU YOU CAN'T DRIVE NEVARIA ' ' Komaspire shouted.

' ' SHUSH OLD MAN A WOMAN CAN DREAM ' ' Nevaria replied.

Nevaria continued to push Tempy and went into a room.

' ' this preview room ain't too bad ' ' Nevaria stated.

"Nya, I Can Agree!" Tempy said, leaning out of the trolley to look around.

Suddenly, a voice was heard.

"HEY! ANYONE IN HERE!?" A Yo-kai appeared behind them.

' ' mh . . . have we been caught? ' ' Nevaria asked.

``Probably-`` Tomnyan panicked

``Ig blameg Tomgyang!`` Ronald said.

A guard was behind them.

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" The Yo-kai said.

' ' OKAY I SUGGEST WE RUN ' ' Komaspire yelled, running off.

"NYAA! RUN!" Tempy ran off, and so did the rest.

``EEP! H-HELP!``The guard caught Katie.

``K-KATIE!`` Bear yelled, going back to Katie.

"Requesting bacukup in room 19." The guard said, disappearing with Katie.

Suddenly, Bear was surrounded by guards, as they moved closer.

They were about to get Bear...until.

``DIIIEEEE!`` Mifu flew in, then suddenly transformed into her human form, beating the guards up.

``Wh-`` Bear stood still in shock.

' ' huh , i didn't know she could do that. ' ' Nevaria said, looking impressed.

"She Can Do That,Nya?" Tempy said, looking slightly confused.

' ' i assume so . . . ' ' Komaspire replied,

"Koma, if we're gonna get caught I gotta say something." Tea said to Komaspire.

' ' what is it ? ' '

"Koma..." He got on one knee.

' ' wh . . . ' '

"Will you marry me Komaspire?" Tea got a ring out.

' ' t-tea , i didn't know you . . . yes- ' ' Komaspire was inturrupted by tea being grabbed by two guards.

' ' HEY WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT ' ' Komaspire said, running after Tea.

' ' . . . i'm having another bottle ' ' Nevaria got some wine out and drank it. ' ' also congrats you two but we're getting busted so what are we gonna do about that ' ' She asked.

"Nya,What Were They Doing?" Tempy asked.

' ' being gay , the usual ' ' Nevaria replied.

"Oh..."

``Guys, uh... we have a problem.`` Katie said, walking up to the woman and cat, with people following.

' ' i thought we had enough already but , what is it ? ' ' Nevs asked.

``It became 3 AM just now.``

' ' pffft , i ain't scared ' ' Nevaria said. ' ' plus whats a time of day gonna do ? ' '

Suddenly, the lights were cut off.

' ' welp i just jinxed it ' '

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3: 3 AM

CHAPTER 3

"Nya...I'm Going Back To The Fort..." Tempy said, yawning shortly after, walking off.

' ' please don't come back ' ' Nevaria said.

"Nya,Meanie..." Tempy said, walking out of view.

He hopped into the fort, only to see Miyuki close it behind him with a knife in hand.

``You're dead, hear me ya little bitch?`` Miyuki threatend, holding the knife to Tempy's throat.

"N-NYAAA!? WHY!?" Tempy freaked out, as Miyuki held him down with another knife.

She began stabbing his limbs, still holding one knife at his neck.

She eventually cut his limbs off, slamming Tempy into walls over and over, knocking Tempy out.

``HEE HEE! I WANT DEAD CAT FOR DINNER! DIE YOU LAZY ASSHOLE!`` She said, cutting Tempy's head off.

``...is this what it feels like to be free!? I don't have a creepy, crazy cat stalking me anymore!`` Miyuki cheered, throwing her knives into Tempy's eyes and running out the box fort.

Meanwhile...

Tomnyan and Ronald were searching around the store.

``Did we lose them?`` Tomnyan asked.

``Ig hopeg sog!`` Ronald said, climbing onto Tomnyan's shoulder.

``Huh, a trolley, it's filled with knives... s-spooky I guess-`` Tomnyan said, backing away.

``I'mg notg scaredg, Ig can'tg reallyg diedg fromg thatg unlessg theyg knowg myg weakgspotg!`` Ronald said bravely.

The trolley went after them on its own.

``OH MY GOD I DON'T WANNA DIE I'M ONLY FOUR HUNDRED AND EIGHTY NINE!`` Tomnyan said, running off into a room and hiding.

``Scaredyg catg.`` Ronald said, walking out the room with Tom crawling behind

``H-hey, don't call me a scardy cat...even if it is true.`` Tomnyan said, defending himself.

``Okayg, shutg upg Ig seeg someoneg!`` Ronald stated, pointing with his snout.

``...okay...`` Tomnyan stayed quiet.

The shadow of the figure moved closer. 'OH GOD WE'RE SO DEAD-' Tomnyan thought, backing away.

``Okayg haveg fung!`` Ronald ran off.

``NONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!`` Tomnyan said, curling up into a ball and crying.

The figure stepped into the light...

It was Sailornyan and Nevaria.

``Oh the big gays-what're you doing here?`` Tomnyan questioned.

``Eh, we were just walkin' around, probably gonna do some buisness in that room.`` Sailornyan said, pointing at the room Tomnyan was in a minute ago.

' ' yeah its gonna be good ' ' Nevaria stated, picking Sailornyan up and walking into the room.

``yeah bye-`` Tomnyan ran off to Ronald, only to see the trolley with knives and a dead Poog in it.

``RONALD IS THAT YOU!?`` Tomnyan said, running in a circle, panicking.

`Nog, I'mg behindg youg, that'sg Bobg.`` Ronald said, poking Tomnyan's leg to get his attention further.

``Oh-why does this trolley want us dead.`` Tomnyan said, backing away for the third time.

``Don'tg askg meg, Ig wasn'tg theg idiotg whog madeg Ikeag!`` Ronald stated, backing away with Tom.

The trolley went full speed after the pair.

``AH-`` Tom screamed, pushing Ronald out of the way and did a heroic sacrifice.

``Ronald...I don't feel so good...`` Tomnyan said, falling down and going unconcious.

``Ohg nog!`` Ronald shed a tear for his lost companion.

``Whyg cruelg worldg!?`` Ronald said, staring deeply into Tomnyan's closed, unconcious eyes.

Ronald attacked the trolley, but got knocked out instantly, the trolley zoomed off into the room Nevaria and Sailornyan were in.

``OH-WHAT IS THAT!?`` Sailor said, being inturrupted by the trolley.

' ' im not gonna ask but what im gonna do is RUN ' ' Nevaria said, grabbing Sailor and running off.

Meanwhile...

``S-Sumi... where even are Ven and Snow...? Or...Miyuki?`` Yuelia said, walking slowly through the candle aisles.

``Probably cuddling in the fort, typical mother and father...`` Sumire said, grabbing Yuelia's hand a bit tighter.

``E-EEP!`` The couple screamed as a candle lit itself on fire by itself.

Eventually, all the candles were lit.

``...can we go home?`` Yuelia asked, crying into Sumi's arm.

``I doubt it at this rate...`` Sumi stated, looking around.

The candles floated and formed some sort of beast.

``...yep we're dead.`` Sumi said, supposably giving up.

``NOOO! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!`` Yuelia said, sobbing into the floor.

One of the candles set Sumi on fire. ``A-AHH!`` She screamed, trying to get the fire off of her.

``S-SUMI!`` Yuelia yelled as more candles set Sumire on fire.

Yuelia got onto her knees, looking at the ashes of her closest friend in Springdale.

``. . .`` She stood still, in silence as tears rolled down her cheek.

``WH-WHY!?`` She yelled, crying into the ashes of her girlfriend.

``P-please...put me out of my misery...`` Yuelia pleaded, looking up to the candles, with tears and ashes on her face.

The haunted candles did so, using every single one to burn her alive, she muttered something before she fell unconcious, to then get burnt to death quickly after.

``...th-thanks...``

Meanwhile...

' ' whew... we're safe it seems ' ' Nevaria stated, turning around to see the rest of the squad behind her, although some people were missing.

``Where'd everyone go?`` Sailornyan asked.

' ' we dont know , they somewhat just . . . disappeared ' ' Komaspire said, looking behind him at the in-complete squad.

' ' mh . . . i dont feel right without them , we arent a squad without them , are we ? ' ' Nevaria said, looking around.

``True...`` Snow stated.

``Uh-huh...`` Venoct agreed with her.

' ' well , we oughta find them right ? ' ' Nevaria said, being serious for once.

``Yeah! Let's go!`` Sailornyan said, determined, she lead the squad through the aisles to find their missing friends.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4: 3 AM Continues

**CHAPTER 4**

 **' ' lets check the candle aisle first , i have a feeling two big gays are there ' ' Komaspire stated.**

 **``Sure, whatevs.`` Sailor said, leading the team more.**

 **They stepped into the candle aisle, they saw the still lit candles, although they weren't (supposably) inspirited, there was a huge fire in the aisle, spreading through the store slowly, covering the ashes of the originally two happy girls.**

 **' ' OK GIANT FIRE WE MAY HAVE TO EVACUATE ' ' Nevaria said, despite the fact that she uses fire.**

 **``I don't want Nevvy getting hurt, so let's stay back...`` Sailornyan said, clinging onto Nevaria, as they stepped back as she said.**

 **The fire spreaded through the aisles, as the squad retreated into a storage room, it was pitch black.**

 **Snow got her phone out, looking at it's clock. ``It's 3:58...`` Snow stated, showing them her phone.**

 **' ' hopefully this creepy stuff stops then , im too old for this ' ' Komaspire said, attemping to look around in the extremly dark room.**

 **"Hey,you aren't that old koma!" Tea stated, attempting to support Komaspire.**

 **' ' thanks , tea , youre a life saver ' ' Komaspire said, hugging the big Yo-kai.**

 **They decided to move out the storage room**

 **``No time for moments-this fire ain't friendly!`` Snow said, making a platform over the fire with her cards, somehow stable enough to carry them all across.**

 **``Alright! You all go across!`` Snow said, pointing to the ramp she made somehow.**

 **' ' mh . . . i guess i can trust you ' ' Komaspire said, walking slowly onto the platform then sliding down the ramp, so did everyone else.**

 **Snow went across the platform, until it fell down, making Snow fall straight into the fire.**

 **``Y-YUKI!`` Venoct shouted, as it echo'd through the entire store.**

 **Everyone stood still in utter shock of what they just saw happen to Snow.**

 **Shortly after... it became 4:00 AM.**

 **' ' . . . she was the last victim ' ' Komaspire said, looking down.**

 **``. . .`` Venoct stood still, with a blank stare.**

 **Venoct pulled out a dagger from his pocket.**

 **' ' VENOCT NO YOU HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR ' ' Komaspire said, attemping to stop Venoct.**

 **``GET OFF!`` Venoct yelled throwing Komaspire into a wall.**

 **' ' OOF- ' ' Komaspire fell to the ground, glaring up at Venoct.**

 **' ' if you are going to be like that , then do it ' ' Komaspire said, getting up.**

 **"Are you okay!?" Tea asked.**

 **' ' mh . . . sort of ' ' Komaspire replied, dusting himself off.**

 **Venoct continued to throw the dagger into his head and just walked into the fire.**

 **``that was something, dani.`` USApyon said, looking a bit closer into the fire Venoct walked into.**

 **' ' well that fire isnt getting any better i suggest we ru-OH CRAP IS THAT A CANDLE MONSTER ' ' Nevaria said, pointing to the beast slowly reforming.**

 **' ' yeah im running ' ' Komaspire said, backing away then slowly moving faster and faster.**

 **"As much as I like you koma, you're still a coward" Tea said, glancing to Komaspire.**

 **' ' eh ' ' Komaspire said, peaking out from behind a box.**

 **``Hey, Is There Any Way To Beat This Guy, Dani?`` USApyon said, turning to to couple.**

 **' ' probably ' ' Komaspire replied.**

 **' ' but im not sure how ' ' Komaspire looked at the monster, thinking of possible weakspots.**

 **``Aha!`` Katie pointed to the center. ``It has some cliche core in the middle and if we destroy it we'll beat it!`` She stated.**

 **' ' Mh . . . believible. ' ' Nevaria replied.**

 **``Alright! Battle time!`` Katie got into a fighting stance, and so did everyone else.**

 **Katie charged to the enemy, as it attempted to hit her with candles, she dodged with ease.**

 **USA shot the core, making it weaker as he shot more. `I'm Outta Ammo!`` USApyon said, stepping back.**

 **``Nevaria!`` Katie shouted. ``Boost me to the core!``**

 **' ' sure ! ' ' Katie jumped onto Nevaria's hands as Nevaria threw Katie into the air, Katie turned into Mifu, attacking the core.**

 **' ' you go girl ! ' ' Nevaria shouted while throwing mini-suns at the core.**

 **Mifu ended the attack by transforming into her human form. and landing.**

 **``Nevaria... duo attack?`` Katie suggested, Nevaria nodded.**

 **Nevaria slammed the sun down at the beasts core, as Katie turned into Mifu and gave it a boost, Mifu then made a beam and shot it at the beast.**

 **``COMBO TIME! ' ' They shouted.**

 **Nevaria inspirited the beast, making it literally take candles off of its body, Mifu flew into the air and turned back into her human form, landing on the beasts core, she backflipped off as the beast exploded.**

 **' ' EVERYONE ! WE BETTER RUN ! ' ' Nevaria shouted as the squad ran.**

 **They were a few aisles away from the explosion and fire the beast made. ``I think we're safe...`` Katie claimed.**

 **``i hope, dani`` USA said looking around the aisle they were all in.**

 **' ' do you think it's possible to sleep at this rate? ' ' Komaspire asked. ' ' old people need their sleep ' '**

 **``I have no idea, especially with this giant fire...`` Katie replied, as smoke was still visible from ages away.**

 **' ' should we get outta this crazy store ' ' Nevaria said.**

 **``Meh, Sure`` USA and the others followed Nevaria out the store.**

 **They could hear helicopters and cars near the store...**

 **' ' what in enma ' ' Nevaria peaked out, as she saw police.**

 **' ' OH SHIT GET BACK ' ' Nevaria said, as everyone got back.**

 **``Language, my child!`` Eterna replied.**

 **' ' I'll say what i want ' ' Nevaria said, as every hid.**

 **The police entered the building...**

 **An officer spotted them.**

 **' ' ah hello officer how are you today we were um, trapped in here and we couldn't esca- ' '**

 **The officer just called for others, and grabbed them.**

 **They got into a van, and drove away to jail...**

 **' ' this has happened before, i can handle jail ' ' Nevaria said, the rest were... sort of sad, since they are now in jail for possibly forever and they lost a bunch of friends in Ikea. (They didn't care about Tempy, though.)**

 **To be continued...**


End file.
